Cinco segundos
by Pislib Nott
Summary: "Cada uno, Slytherin y Gryffindor, se dirigían hacia aquel lugar en donde siempre se encontraban: La puerta del Gran Comedor. Uno más ansioso que el otro. El otro más nervioso que el primero. Y siempre hacían lo mismo…" Slash Harry/Draco


**Cinco segundos.**

**Categoría: **Libros, Harry Potter.

**Clasificación**: Todos los públicos.

**Género:** Romántico, Drama.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, Muerte de un personaje,

**Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, salvo aquellos que no son mencionados en los libros.

**Resumen:**

_"Cada uno, Slytherin y Gryffindor, se dirigían hacia aquel lugar en donde siempre se encontraban: La puerta del Gran Comedor. Uno más ansioso que el otro. El otro más nervioso que el primero. Y siempre hacían lo mismo…"_

**POR:**

**PISLIB n_n**

**CINCO SEGUNDOS**

Draco siempre se levantaba antes que todos sus compañeros de cuarto, para poder estar listo a tiempo antes del desayuno,. Hoy era un día como cualquier otro y mientras sus amigos terminaban de arreglarse, él se dedicaba a informarles sobre _sus planes malévolos_ _en contra del "cara-rajada"._

—Hoy, El _cara-rajada_ pagará el haber rechazado mi mano hace cinco años.

_Siempre era el mismo discurso, la misma frase, el mismo odio hacia aquel Gryffindor. Siempre lo mismo… _

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los leones Harry, como siempre, era el último en levantarse; apenas le alcanzaba el tiempo para vestirse, ni siquiera se pasaba el peine por su, ya de por sí, rebelde cabellera. Mientras se dirigía con sus dos mejores amigos al Gran Comedor, se dedicaba a informarlos sobre su _macabra venganza contra Malfoy_.

—Hoy le recordaré al _hurón albino_ que nunca seremos amigos... y lo haré pagar por todas las que me ha hecho.

_Siempre era el mismo discurso, la misma frase, el mismo odio hacia aquel Slytherin. Siempre lo mismo..._

Cada uno, Slytherin y Gryffindor, se dirigían hacia aquel lugar en donde siempre se encontraban: La puerta del Gran Comedor. Uno más ansioso que el otro. El otro más nervioso que el primero. Y siempre hacían lo mismo…

— ¡Demonios! Me he olvidado el libro de pociones — dejó salir de pronto Harry.

Hermione tenía sus sospechas, pero qué más daba, era divertido escuchar las sartas de excusas ridículas que se inventaba su amigo ojiverde para entretenerse más de lo debido en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—Nos adelantaremos entonces.

Harry agradecía infinitamente en el fondo de su ser que sus amigos no sospecharan el porqué todos los días olvidaba algo.

Mientras Draco, al ya terminarse todas sus excusas, simplemente les dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran. Éstos obedientes lo hicieron, total no era ajeno a ellos que su amigo rubio sintiera más que _odio_ hacia el Gryffindor.

Ambos, Harry y Draco, estaban nuevamente, como cada mañana, solos. Al pie de la puerta del Gran Comedor, se encontraron frente a frente.

Mirada verde y gris se enfrentaron.

Y el tiempo, igual que siempre, comenzaba a transcurrir lentamente.

_Un segundo…_

"Nunca seremos amigos" — Pensó Harry — "ése fue mi error".

"Te ofrecí mi mano no solo para ser amigos" — pensó Draco — "¿Por qué demonios me odias?"

_Dos segundos…_

"Me basta saber que aún vives… y que lo seguirás haciendo" — la mirada que Harry le dirigía al rubio era de total adoración.

"Si tan solo supieras que en realidad no te odio…" — Draco trataba de transmitirle con su mirada todo el amor que tenía acumulado.

_Tres segundos…_

"Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa" — era una disculpa muda hacia el rubio. Una disculpa que jamás llegaría.

"¿Siempre seremos enemigos?" — se preguntó internamente con resignación.

_Cuatro segundos..._

"Prefiero que en esta realidad nos odiemos y vivas, a que nos amemos y mueras…" — se convenció Harry a sí mismo.

"Te amo, Harry" — fue una declaración silenciosa, sin embargo; Harry ya lo sabía.

Cinco segundos...

"Sí, prefiero estos cinco segundos de cada mañana a tu lado, que toda una vida sin ti" — un apiste de sonrisa se vislumbró en sus labios.

"¿Por qué me dijiste 'no', cuando te pedí ser mi amigo?" — la mirada frustrada de Draco, le hizo mantener firme su decisión. Jamás se perdonaría si Draco muriera nuevamente — "Aunque prefiero estos cinco segundos de cada mañana a tu lado, que ninguno en todo el día."

—Te odio Potter — soltó Draco, antes de dar media vuelta.

Harry sonrió de lado.

—Yo también.

Mientras, Draco caminaba hacia su respectivo lugar en el Gran Comedor con la cabeza llena de dudas, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Harry hacía lo mismo. En esos momentos iniciaba la tan esperada rutina.

Se gritarían, se hechizarían, se insultarían…

Durante las clases se enviarían pergaminos encantados, en el cual habría una caricatura, cada vez más ridícula que la anterior, de aquel al cual iría dirigido el mensaje.

En los pasillos se encontrarían "accidentalmente" y todo para seguir con la misma rutina de todos los días: gritarse, hechizarse, insultarse…

En las horas libres, se limitarían a molestar a sus respectivos amigos, los cuales seguramente estarían acompañándolos, después de lograr su objetivo, seguirían con ellos mismos.

Antes de la cena también se darían una buena dosis de insultos y gritos, asegurándose el uno al otro que el día siguiente sería igual o peor que ese.

Como era de esperarse Harry fue el último en despertarse. Abrió rápidamente su baúl y al sacar la túnica que ocuparía ese día cayó una cadenita. El Gryffindor la tomó en sus manos y la contempló por unos segundos.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordar aquel día de la batalla final…

—_Harry… prométeme que no lo usarás — le había dicho un Draco que agonizaba en sus brazos a causa de un maleficio que, originalmente, iba dirigido hacia el moreno._

—_No puedo._

—_Sí puedes… maldito Gryffindor — recriminó el rubio — No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho… y si he de morir por salvar a la persona que amo… que así sea…_

—_Draco… — las lágrimas de Harry caían en las mejillas del rubio._

—_Promételo — insistió mientras hacía un gesto de dolor — ¡Ahora!_

—_Lo… prometo…_

_Draco sonrió._

—_Te amo — fue lo último que dijo antes de que la luz de sus ojos dejara de brillar._

_Harry se quedó ahí plantado mientras que Draco yacía en sus brazos. Minutos después y con una gran ira invadiéndolo fue en busca del maldito de Voldemort para terminar con él para siempre. _

El ojiverde observó el giratiempo que reposaba en su mano, aún recordaba cómo lo había tomado de aquella habitación cuando había tenido lugar la batalla en el ministerio por la profecía.

—¿Harry? — lo llamó sutilmente Hermione al notarlo tan serio.

—Hoy le recordaré al _hurón albino_ que nunca seremos amigos — anunció Harry rápidamente mientras guardaba el giratiempo nuevamente en su baúl.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ducha para después tener una nueva cita de cinco segundos con Draco en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Preferiría eso a ver morir, nuevamente, en sus brazos a su Draco.

Y por enésima vez, Harry estaba ansioso por la llegada del rubio. Al verlo caminar hacia él, sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

— Perdóname por romper la promesa — susurró antes de que Draco llegara a su lado y así continuar con la rutina.

**FIN**

**Diciembre del 2011.**

Se acabó :3  
Gracias a mi beta Conny por corregir mi redacción *0*  
¿Qué les ha parecido?  
Saludos  
PISLIB n_n


End file.
